Speak now or forever hold your peace
by PinkRibbon
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is to wed Chelley Bonnefoy  Seychelles  and everything has gone perfectly well until the priest says: "Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace"


**Title: **Speak now or forever hold your peace  
**Pairing: **Arthur x France/England x France, Chelley x Arthur/Seychelles x England  
**Rating: **T Rated  
**Language: **English, with some French words/sentences  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Length: **  
**Chapters: **Oneshot  
**Summary: **Arthur Kirkland is to wed Chelley Bonnefoy (Seychelles) and everything has gone perfectly well until the priest says: "Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia (The webcomic, the manga or the anime). APH belongs to ©Hidekaz Himaruya. This is done for fan-purposes only and for no profit of any kind.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, the United Kingdom glanced down the aisle, awaiting his bride, Chelley Bonnefoy, Seychelles, to appear and walk up to him, ready to be Mrs. Kirkland instead of Miss Bonnefoy. The door opened and Chelley walked out, dressed in a traditional, ivory white wedding gown, holding a bouquet of red roses. Arthur flinched at the sight of them, his mind wandering away to another person, a male he knew who loved red roses.

Shaking away those thoughts, Arthur stood up more properly as the music began to play. The copper skinned female began to stride down the aisle, smiling joyfully as she did, her eyes never leaving the Brit's emerald green ones. The guests already began to dry their tears and Arthur tore his sight away from his bride to their witnesses.

His eyes wandered over his brothers, Peter obviously not wanting to be there, Alfred with Matthew by his side, Ludwig and Feliciano, Lovino and Antonio, Berwald and Tino, Gilbert and Ivan, Roderich and Elizabeta, Vash and Lilli, Natalia and Katyusha, Kiku and Heracles, Sadiq and Ramón … he could go on forever. One that wasn't among the guests, the only one missing, was Francis.

Why the Frenchman had decided not to come was obvious, but Arthur could see and feel that his wife-to-be was sad to not have her 'father' there. Giving Chelley his arm when she finally was by his side, he whispered in her ear, "It'll be all right."

The priest began to speak, but Arthur didn't really listen, he was worried. Where was Francis? Why wasn't he there when the woman he had raised like a daughter was getting married? Had she done anything wrong – no, she could never have. To him, Chelley was a flawless woman with a kind and gentle soul that he admired. He had admired her for a while.

Admired, yes – loved? He wasn't sure. Suddenly turning his attention to the priest, he noticed the man's annoyance, but he had kept on reading.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace," he said and glanced out over the guests. Chelley took Arthur's hand, squeezing it as if to say she didn't want anyone to ruin this, but Arthur couldn't make himself squeeze back.

Suddenly, the doors flew open once more, "Arthur!" the voice of Francis Bonnefoy rang through the room and the bride and groom turned around. The panting and flustered Frenchman, dressed in a lazily thrown on tuxedo stared with his intense blue at the Brit.

"France?" Chelley asked, not daring to call him 'father' at the time.

Feeling something growing inside of him, Arthur swallowed, "F-Francis?" he hadn't meant to stutter, but he couldn't help himself.

"Don't do this!" Francis yelled as he ran down the aisle, where Chelley just minutes ago had walked on to be married. The female stepped aside as the man who raised her grabbed the shoulders of her to-be-husband and stared at him in shock.

"Sir, who are you?" the priest suddenly said, looking confusingly towards the Frenchman.

"I am the one who will stop this wedding! Arthur, please –"

"No. Why are you even here, Francis? It's not because of Chelley."

"I'm here because you're making a mistake! I cannot let you do this! Listen to me, _mon cher!"_

Arthur flinched by what Francis just called him and slipped his arm around Chelley's waist, pulling her close, "If you wouldn't mind waiting to tell me what's on your heart after I've married my bride, please," he turned around and Chelley did the same as he lead her to do it.

"_Je t'aime!" _exclaimed the Frenchman and Arthur turned around again. His eyes asked 'what?' and Francis gave a very weak smile, "I love you, Arthur …"

The Brit was silent, as was the room. He stared into those blue eyes and saw the hurt, the care and the love. Turning his head towards Chelley, he noticed the sadness in her eyes, but also understanding.

"Arthur," she spoke and placed her hand on his arm, "We were doing this to strengthen our countries' bonds, but I ask you to listen to your heart …"

The Brit closed his eyes as he thought about it, **hard**. If he'd marry Chelley, their countries would become closer, but he would never … love her. He opened his eyes as they glistened from tears. He looked at the female by his side and gave her a sad smile. She nodded as she bit her lip and pushed him towards the Frenchman.

Francis barely had opened his arms for the Brit before their lips collided together. The guests gave a cheer and Chelley applauded them. It was only the priest that seemed to disapprove as he threw his Bible to the floor and left the room.

Arthur pulled away, both of them gasped for air and the Brit hugged the Frenchman close, "I love you too, bloody frog …"

"_Toujours?"_

"Forever …"

* * *

Just because I've had a rough week with illnesses and shit, I left my other fanfiction (Jealousy of an English rose) to write something that'd cheer me up, which this one did.

Lilli = Liechtenstein  
Katyusha = Ukraine  
Ramón = Cuba

_Mon cher_ = Dear/my darling  
_Je t'aime _= I love you  
_Toujours _= Forever


End file.
